


[Podfic of] Not a Negotiation

by exmanhater



Category: Doctor Who (2005), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Femslash, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-05 23:44:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there's one oft-repeated truism about international covert alien-related special ops organizations, it's that SHIELD and UNIT do not get along. Natasha, therefore, does not get along with Doctor Jones. Doctor Jones does not get along with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Not a Negotiation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not a Negotiation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/719597) by [thingswithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://exmanhater.parakaproductions.com/Not%20a%20Negotiation.mp3) (7.8 MB) ||| [M4B](http://exmanhater.parakaproductions.com/Not%20a%20Negotiation.m4b) (8.3 MB)

Please right click and "Save As".

 **Length** : 16:52

 

**Streaming:**


End file.
